Moments
by fantasyessa
Summary: For Angelina and Demelza, their life is full of moments...hundreds and thousands of them. Here are some of the ones that mattered. Mew and Mor Weird Pairing. T for sexual implications and mild langauge. One-shot. Femmeslash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a Mew & Mor Weird Pairing, and written for a challenge they're hosting at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. The link is on my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Angelina guards the naked body of the girl she loves, ready to fight. A wand is clenched in her calloused hand as her eyes sweep the room closely. The Death Eaters…they are looking for Demelza.<p>

They need to spend their last moments together, trying to love away the fear and regret. It took a long time for them to realize they loved each other in the first place and it was…cruel, really, how little time they could have left.

* * *

><p>"Like this?" Demelza whispers, her voice soft. Angelina nods at the younger girl.<p>

"Yes…try gripping the handle a bit more firmly. You can control the broom better that way," she suggests lightly. Demelza smiles and pushes up from the ground, the wind carrying her movements soundlessly. Angelina watches in awe. Her heart tightens, expands, wraps around the expression on Demelza's face and she is forever bound to those entrancing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>One dreams of dark hair and long eyelashes, smoky irises watching her fly…<p>

The other dreams of soft hands and strawberry hair, laughter as she gets tickled mercilessly…

They dream of the night washing over their bodies, leaving nothing behind but stars…

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Demelza cries, her fists clenched stonily by her side. Angelina's face is cold, uncaring, unemotional as these words sink in. Finally, she takes a step back, then another…<p>

Angelina turns and runs. She can't handle those words, not coming from _her_, not ever.

* * *

><p>"You've got mascara smudge, on your cheek, babe," Demelza laughs. A forty-year-old Angelina grins and wipes it off. Really, she doesn't mind too much…because it's their anniversary and she knows Demelza loves her better as a mess than as perfection.<p>

* * *

><p>Demelza teeters on the edge of her broom, hand just barely brushing against the Quaffle, and then she is holding it and throwing it through the hoop, scoring for the Harpies…<em>again.<em> Angelina breathes a sigh of relief, wondering what her career would be like if she had not given up Quidditch herself.

And then she shrugs this thought away, because a part of her loves watching Demelza thrive at something _Angelina_ gave her more than she would have ever loved playing herself.

* * *

><p>"I can't train you anymore," she sighs. Demelza freezes, hurt. <em>Why<em>, she asks herself, _what has she done_? Angelina sighs and straightens her tie, a frown touching her lips before she spins and struts away.

* * *

><p>They've won, Voldemort is dead, oh hell he's <em>dead…<em>they don't need to worry anymore. Angelina turns and pushes her lips against Demelza's victoriously.

* * *

><p>They are pushing and pulling, moaning and crying against each other, and it is such a rush as Demelza comes. Angelina is filled with a serene happiness at realizing she is the one that will make her feel as such from now on…<p>

* * *

><p>"The world doesn't revolve around <em>you<em>," Angelina scoffs. Tears fill Demelza's eyes but she only grimaces at the unfeeling, uncaring woman before her.

"Yes, I know that. Do _you_?"

* * *

><p>"It's early," Angelina murmurs as Demelza buries herself under the covers of the older girl's bed, cold feet brushing across Angelina's warm thighs. They sigh.<p>

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't sleep," she mumbles against Angelina's breast. Arms wrap around Demelza's body and hug it tightly, protecting her from the world.

* * *

><p>"Just a little harder, baby," Demelza encourages breathlessly. Angelina glares at her wife.<p>

"I'm _trying_. Goddamn it, next time _you_ get to be pregnant!" she screams crazily.

* * *

><p>"Don't you get it, Dem?" Angelina sighs, "I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts, okay? <em>I love you<em>."

"I think I got it…" Demelza whispers in shock. She has never imagined those words, aimed toward _her_, no less, coming from Angelina's mouth. And then Angelina is pulling her close and their mouths touch ever so softly…yet, it is the best kiss either girl has had. "Yes," Demelza breathes, "I get it, crystal clear."

* * *

><p>They watch the snow fall from the window, perfectly content. They love each other and they are going to get married and there is nothing wrong in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Demelza is finishing her education, and that is important. Angelina <em>knows<em> this. Still, she misses her girl so much it is ridiculous and she cannot wait until she'll be able to pick her up and kiss her until her lips are swollen.

* * *

><p>Demelza is shaking beneath the covers, and she must admit to herself how much she has grown to like Angelina…in fact, she's pretty sure she likes her <em>a lot.<em> But she's not a lesbian…or is she? She is so confused.

* * *

><p>Silent tears slip down Angelina's cheeks as she struggles to know what's inside her, what's been inside her all along. She never knew, never knew she likes girls. Or maybe she doesn't like girls...she could just like Demelza. She's a bit scared that she and Dem...they seem so <em>right<em> for each other.

* * *

><p>This family means everything to Demelza. She and Angelina, with their children. Damn, she loves them.<p>

* * *

><p>They return to Angelina's flat from the Battle of Hogwarts, and then their clothes hit the floor. They don't even make it to the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelina lets out a curse as she searches for a pair of shoes. She's had enough of Demelza misplacing <em>her<em> things and she screams this at her partner. Dem merely raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, insulting and angering Angelina further. Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself for a screaming match.

* * *

><p>The moon is shining brightly on the night of Angelina's last day of school. Demelza reaches for her hand and pulls her into the lake, the current still. They're naked, and the water is murky and dangerous and there are numerous creatures that could kill them both in a second...but Angelina finds it rather hard to care as she takes Demelza's virginity away.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a long time since they've had a night for themselves, yet the romance and love sparks brighter than ever the moment they're alone. They might be in their sixties, but they still know how to love on each other.<p>

* * *

><p>They're attending George's wedding. Angelina knows she hurt him, but Demelza would always be her one and only. And she can't help but hook an around her girl's and flaunt her to the man who'd shown interest in her, because she was beautiful and it would irritate him.<p>

* * *

><p>"PROTEGO!" Angelina screams as the Death Eater flings a curse at Demelza, <em>her<em> Demelza, utter terror seizing her body and leaving her immobile.

* * *

><p>If they have anything in common, it's Quidditch. It brought them together and they are passionate about it, and the passion grows every time they see one another on a broomstick, doing what she loves.<p>

* * *

><p>"One line means negative," Angelina whispers delicately, trying to not break down at the crushed expression on Demelza's face.<p>

"Well," she finally murmurs, allowing only a touch of sadness to color her voice, "I...I guess that you can try to get pregnant."

* * *

><p>Angelina dreams of climbing, going up one stair and then another but never going anywhere. Just climbing, searching desperately for something...what, she doesn't know.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to become an Anamagus," Demelza announces shyly. Angelina looks at her in surprise, and then takes her hand supportively.<p>

"Okay," she smiles, because she's going to support Dem in anything she wants to do.

* * *

><p>Rain is pouring down in sheets, but Angelina can't think about that. She can't think about anything, because she's pretty sure she's going to die.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm done with this, with <em>you<em>!" Demelza shrieks, her hair wild. Angelina fumes.

"I am too!" she screams back. They stare at each other, angry and hurt and completely broken. They know they should try harder, for their kids and for they teenage selves, so in love.

Instead, they walk away. It's easier to ignore the hard stuff than to deal with it.

* * *

><p>"Here," Angelina laughs, grabbing Demelza's shoulder and holding her arm against the length of hers. "Do it like this..." she pulls Dem's smooth arm back and then lets it go. The rock soars through the air and lands with a thump in the water. With a giggle, Demelza picks up another rock.<p>

"Can you show me again?" she asks with an innocent face. Angelina smirks knowingly but complies.

* * *

><p>"I'm...God, I'm lost without you," Demelza says tiredly. Angelina doesn't say anything. She simply pulls Dem close and kisses her, because they both believe they don't deserve each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"You've got a cute butt," Demelza decides perkily from her perch on the kitchen counter. Angelina sighs and continues to wash the table.<p>

* * *

><p>The words leave her mouth before she even knows what she's saying, and then Angelina is gone. She lets out a cry, like a wounded animal, and feels horrible for pushing away the best thing that ever happened to her.<p>

* * *

><p>When the door is shut, Angelina and Demelza's kids know what that means. And they are <em>grossed out<em>. Those are their _moms._ Yuck.

* * *

><p>Demelza smiles and takes the flowers Angelina hands her, knowing she is lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Demelza holds Angelina as tight as she can when she cries over Fred's dead body. He and Angelina had been great friends, after all.<p>

* * *

><p>They hear a crash in the black darkness of the night and, for just a moment, fear for theirs son's life. With a sigh, they realize it was he who had made the noise in the first place. He's now learned how to get out of his crib...<em>wonderful<em>.

* * *

><p>The birth of their second son was long, and it nearly killed Demelza, but she was so, <em>so<em> happy to have been pregnant. The failures of her past have been haunting her, so she holds her baby and all of those go away. Angelina is good at chasing them off, too.

* * *

><p>Angelina decides to give Demelza a chance, and she is shocked at how natural their relationship is. It's as if they are...<em>meant to be<em>.

* * *

><p>"I've never done this before," Angelina admits awkwardly. Demelza giggles and takes her girlfriend's hand, sliding the engagement ring on her finger.<p>

"I should hope...haven't got any hidden husbands in your closet, do you?"

* * *

><p>Sweat is pouring down Demelza's face in buckets but Angelina doesn't care. She wants to push this girl to the best of her ability, because there is something special about this one.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got in! Oh god, I've been accepted!" Demelza cries, throwing her arm Angelina's shoulders in excitement. It's a dream come true! She, a Professional Quidditch player! Angelina is just as happy, or at least that's what Dem gathers when she is rushed to the bedroom...<p>

* * *

><p>They are old. Wrinkles line their forehead and the corners of their mouth pucker, but to each other they are still the most beautiful people in the world. Anyone who says otherwise will have hell to pay.<p>

* * *

><p>They were stupid for fighting, and they both know it. Making up is fun, though, and they mutually decide to arguer more often.<p>

* * *

><p>Their first kiss is small, accidental, and simple. And for them, it is perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>The gentle brushes of fingers are enough to let Demelza know that she is loved, and that's enough to make her cry tears she's held in for so long.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelina finds Demelza crying in an abandoned corridor, and hates herself for saying such mean words to the girl that she...oh god, she <em>loves<em> her, doesn't she?

* * *

><p>They walk down the aisle, side by side, and can't stop admiring the other. God, how beautiful they are.<p>

* * *

><p>Demelza proudly makes her way to the Gryffindor table. She sits next to a tall, dark-skinned girl who introduces herself as Angelina. "It's nice to meet you," Demelza says shyly. They exchange smiles and then turn away, entirely unaware that they just started something quite spectacular.<p> 


End file.
